the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja vs Pirates
'Mission Details' *'Date': 2013-03-03 *'Submitted by': Orr Tann *'Rank': C *'Overseer': Orr Tann *'Recapper': Orr Tann *'QP Reward': 3 *'Ryo Reward': 1000 'Ninja Team' *Hayate Yuki *Ezekeial Kaguya *Eclipse 'Mission Profile' Goal: Defend a cargo ship from any and all pirates during voyage. Story: 2 pirate ships assault the cargo ship during voyage. 8 pirates attack with crossbows and swords. 'Mission Recap' In the early morning, 2 ninja come off a ship. They confront a bearded man known as Captain Kaito. He has tasked 3 ninja with protecting his cargo ship during their voyage. After the two introduce themselves, a third (Hayate Yuki) approaches. They all board the ship after greeting each other and the voyage begins. Throughout the day, nothing eventful happens. Eclipse gets a little seasick, Ezekial takes the crows nest, and Hayate plays dice with the crew. Around mid afternoon, Ezekial sees two ships fast approaching from the horizon. The captain readies the crew and secures the deck. Eclipse creates 2 clones and summons his tiger. When the ships come into range, the captain pulls out a shuriken shooter and shoots a pirate dead. The pirates then begin to board the ship. The two ships each throw 2 ropes to board sending 4 pirates over. 2 pirates remain on each ship with crossbows. The first pirate to reach the ship grabs a hold of a clone and gets knocked off the side sending both into the water. The tiger fends off another pirate from boarding while they duel claw and sword. Hayate leaps over to one of the ships and is shot in the sholder with a crossbow bolt. Ezekial fires 3 bone shots at the pirates on Hayate's ship. This wounds one and shatters the crossbow of the other who then pulls out a sword. Eclipse jumps over to the other ship taking a crossbow bolt to the gut. The other 2 boarding pirates make it on deck the cargo ship. Hayate then pulls out his tanto and throws it at the wounded crossbowman hitting him with the hilt, knocking him unconcious. Hayate then summons a mist around the ship to hide in. Eclipse clone runs up to the pirate hanging on rope fighting the tiger and slashes the rope sending the pirate into the cold water below. The two pirates on the cargo deck move to surround Ezekeial. The pirate in front of Ezekeial jumps in the air preparing to slash down on him but is met by a shuriken shot by the captain, hitting the pirate in the throat and killing him. The tiger moves around from behind and attacks the last pirate ripping his throat out, sending a severed head across the deck. Eclipse's clone jumps over to assist the now Curse actived Eclipse by shooting small metal pieces at the pirates eyes using his slingshot. It is very effective blinding one as Eclipse slashes across the pirates chest, eliminating the pirate from the fight. The other pirate, demoralized, jumps off the ship and begins to swim away. The last ninja fighting Hayate clashes with him sword and sword. Hayate seems to have met his match in the bladed combat. Hayate then fades off back into the mist, then runs up the mast. The pirate, confused on where his opponent has gone too, looks around aimlessly. Hayate spots several buckets of tar behind the pirate. He lights and throws his lighter at the buckets while jumping back to the cargo ship. The lighter lands, igniting the tar causing an explosion sending flaming tar all over the pirate. The captain orders the cargo ship to continue forward to complete the trade. The mission was successful leaving Eclipse wounded but alive. This was a C rank mission that took 3 hours. They were paid 1000 Ryo & 3 QP upon completion. Category:Mission